millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Audience's Statistics
100% of an answer *Albania: **Kristian Peçi's €250 question *Brazil: **Célia Vituli's R$15,000 question *Bulgaria: **Contestant’s 1,000 lev question *Costa Rica: **Contestant's ₡200 000 question **Carlos Álvarez and Karen Pacheco's ₡750 000 question **Dona Nicastro's ₡400 000 question **Luis Gerardo’s ₡400 000 question **Moral Queen's ₡750 000 question **Carlos Aragón Rodríguez's ₡2 000 000 question **Kendell Apiser's ₡2 000 000 question (audience were wrong) **Eduardo Cerdás's ₡7 500 000 question (same episode as the one below) (audience were wrong) **Maria Julia Parra's ₡400 000 question (same episode as the one above) **Julián Weston's ₡1 500 000 question (final time that happened) *France: **Éric’s 3,000 € question *Hong Kong: **Ma Hon Wing's HK$3,000 question **Ginger Keung's HK$2,000 question **Gary Leung's HK$1,000 question *India (Kaun Banega Crorepati): **Vijyendra Pratap Singh's Rs. 40,000 question **Nilesh Katrodiya's Rs. 2,000 question *Japan: **Keiko Masudo's ¥500,000 question *Kazakhstan: **Serik Utkulbayev's 40,000 tenge question **Bakhtiyar Kunshashev's 40,000 tenge question *Macedonia: **Bronislav Nakov's 8,000 dinari question * Nepal: ** Ajay Kshetron's Rs. 40,000 question *Netherlands: **Contestant's €2,000 question *Philippines: **Andrea Mellind Madrid's ₱100,000 question (50:50 was used) *Poland: **Anna Kudra's 500 zł question *Russia: **Nikolay Turkin's 15,000 rubles question (50:50 was used) **Dmitry Fadeyev's 5,000 rubles question **Vladimir Kruzhalov's 15,000 rubles question **Irada Zeynalova and Alim Yusupov's 15,000 rubles question **Marina Tkach's 2,000 rubles question **Sergey Voronov's 5,000 rubles question **Era Kann and Mikhail Ozerov's 50,000 rubles question *Slovenia: **Milan Koželj's €200 question *United Kingdom: **Scott Rourke's £1,000 question **Thomas Lees's £4,000 question *United States: **Contestant's $200 question *Vietnam: **Phạm Thị Thu's ₫10,000,000 question (50:50 was used) (audience were wrong) **Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Tuyết's ₫200,000 question **Trần Văn Tiền's ₫200,000 question **Dương Mạnh Hoàng's ₫3,000,000 question (50:50 was used) **Nguyễn Hà My's ₫6,000,000 question **Lưu Thị Ngọc Hân's ₫3,000,000 question (50:50 was used) **Vương Mạnh Huân's ₫400,000 question (50:50 was used) **Phạm Văn Tuấn's ₫3,000,000 question (50:50 was used) **Đặng Thu Thảo's ₫10,000,000 question (50:50 was used) (audience were wrong) (contestant rejected the audience) **Nguyễn Thu Huyền's ₫6,000,000 question (50:50 was used) (audience were wrong) **Nguyễn Phương's ₫1,000,000 question *Venezuela: **Contestant's Bs.F 150 question **Contestant's Bs. 200 question Highest percentages of an answer being wrong *Costa Rica: 100% (twice) *Vietnam: 100% (thrice) *United States: 91% *Germany: 89% *Hong Kong: 88% *Iran: 87% *Ukraine: 86% *Nigeria: 83% *Russia (O, Schastlivchik!): 83% *United Kingdom: 81% (twice) *Middle East and North Africa: 80% *Ecuador: 79% *Russia (Kto khochet stat' millionerom?): 79% *Poland: 78% *France: 76% *Venezuela: 76% *Czech Republic (Chcete být milionářem?): 75% *Japan: 70% *Kazakhstan: 68% (excluding 71% from a bad question) *Austria: 68% *India (Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran): 68% *India (Kaun Banega Crorepati): 65% (twice) *Turkey (Kim Milyoner Olmak İster?): 64% *Australia: 61% *Serbia, Montenegro: 60% *Brazil: 58% *Bulgaria: 58% *Philippines: 56% *Ireland: 53% *Kyrgyzstan: 43% Lowest percentages of an answer being right *Kyrgyzstan: 21% *Ecuador: 21% *Turkey (Kim Milyoner Olmak İster?): 21% *Middle East and North Africa: 20% *Brazil: 15% *Russia (O, Schastlivchik!): 14% *Czech Republic (Milionář): 12% *France: 9% *Germany: 9% *India (Kaun Banega Crorepati): 9% *Japan: 7% *India (Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran): 6% *Philippines: 5% *Iran: 5% *Ireland: 4% *Hong Kong: 4% *United Kingdom: 3% *United States: 1% *Russia (Kto khochet stat' millionerom?): 0% (twice) *Serbia, Montenegro: 0% *Nigeria: 0% *Poland: 0% *Ukraine: 0% *Costa Rica: 0% (thrice) *Vietnam: 0% *Kazakhstan: 0% Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) *Vietnam: 100% (50:50 used) *United Kingdom: 93% *Turkey: 91% *Poland: 90% *Germany: 89% *United States: 87% *Middle East and North Africa: 80% *Venezuela: 76% (50:50 used) *Ecuador: 70% *Czech Republic (Chcete být milionářem?): 69% *Kazakhstan: 68% *France: 67% *India (Kaun Banega Crorepati): 65% *South Africa: 63% *Australia: 61% Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) *Netherlands: 27% *Middle East and North Africa: 20% *United Kingdom: 19% *Poland: 15% *India (Kaun Banega Crorepati): 15% *Venezuela: 14% *Australia: 11% *Germany: 9% *Vietnam: 0% *Turkey: 2% *United States: 1% *Ukraine: 0% *Russia (Kto khochet stat' millionerom?): 0% 2, 3, or 4 way tie Both 2 tied *Huey Lewis's $125,000 question *Zdeněk Tichý's 160,000 Kč question *Ivan Dobiáš's 20,000 Kč question *Svetlana Izvekova and Alexey Kuznetsov's 16,000 rubles question *Nadezhda Dias's 200,000 rubles question *Vladimir Kutuzov's 50,000 rubles question *Edwin Dimaculagan's ₱70,000 question *Rowena Estanda's ₱70,000 question *Juan Pablo Naranjo Hernández's ₡7 500 000 question *Trần Minh Hùng's ₫6,000,000 question (50:50 used) Top 2 and bottom 2 tied *35%/15%: Hồ Thị Xuân Nga's ₫10,000,000 quesiton *32%/18%: Kinga Rusin and Piotr Kraśko's 500 000 złotys question *30%/20%: Alberto Vargas's ₡500 000 question Top 2 tied *48%: Joe Taglic's $10,000 question *46%: Galina Sidorova's 50,000 rubles question *45%: Mariya Petrova and Alexey Tikhonov's 15,000 rubles question *44%: Emanuel Hurych's 320,000 Kč question *41%: **Giorgios Georgopoulos's 3,000,000 drahma question **Yana Dunayeva's 10,000 rubles question *40%: **Vladimir Kachan and Yevgeny Knyazev's 400,000 rubles question **Hüseyín Díz's 750 YTL question *39%: **Mikhail Masloboyev's 16,000 rubles question **Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva's 3,000,000 rubles question *37%: Andrey Urgant and Anna Banshchikova's 100,000 rubles question *36%: **Mayu Abe's ¥750,000 question **Karina Arutyunova's 10,000 rubles question *35%: **Jan Paternotte's €16,000 question **Lev Durov's 400,000 rubles question *34%: Remigiusz Skubisz's 1 000 000 zł question *33%: **Pasternak Family's 4000 zł question **Salamat Karasartov's 40,000 tenge question *32%: Svetlana Larina's 32,000 rubles question *31%: Valentina Semilutskaya's 10,000 rubles question *30%: Mikhail Kvyatkovsky's 25,000 rubles question *27%: Yekaterina Lel and Alexander Morozov's 100,000 rubles question *26%: Mikhail Grushevsky and Evelina Blodans's 400,000 rubles question Middle 2 tied *36%: Mridul Gogoi's Rs. 3,000 question *32%: Lion Izmaylov and Arkady Inin's 200,000 rubles question *28%: **Yevgeny Zhumanov's 20,000 tenge question **Vladimir Kristovsky and Andrey Davidyan's 25,000 rubles question *27%: **Akifumi Kikuchi's ¥5,000,000 question **Anna Semenovich's 400,000 rubles question **Eduard Meijer's €16.000 question *26%: **Alexander Monakhov's 16,000 rubles question **Ruslan and Garik (Banderos)'s 10,000 rubles question **Dmitry Sokolov and Yelena Borshcheva's 50,000 rubles question **Mikhail Grushevsky and Evelina Blodans's 400,000 rubles question **Igor Mirkurbanov and Irina Bezrukova's 50,000 rubles question *25%: **Jaromír Bönisch's 80,000 Kč question **Sergey Karabinsky's 1,000,000 Moldovan lei - 372 000 Hryvnia question **Drew Bayers's $20,000 question **Milena Atanasova's 1,500 lev question **Yury Maslodudov's 50,000 rubles question **Artur Vasilyev's 25,000 rubles question **Alena Apina and Vyacheslav Malezhik's 25,000 rubles question **Vladimir Maltsev's 10,000 tenge question *24%: **Svetlana Toma and Irina Lachina's 50,000 rubles question **Kseniya Alferova and Povelas Vanagas's 10,000 rubles question **Oleg Taktarov's 100,000 rubles question **Erik Dadayan's 25,000 rubles question **Nurlan Bekboyev's 4,000 som question **Yelena Korolenko and Yury Kovelenov's 50,000 rubles question **Sati Spivakova and Mark Tishman's 10,000 rubles question *23%: **Kipper Schauer's $20,000 question *22%: **Hajime Onishi's ¥100,000 question **Akiko Ito's ¥2,500,000 question **Svetlana Suslova's 15,000 rubles question **Lyubov Kabayeva and Alina Kabayeva's 100,000 rubles question **Maya Burchell's $3,000 question *21%: **Tatyana Sokolova's 15,000 rubles question **Natalya Barbye and Roman Budnikov's 25,000 rubles question **Adam Fuchs's 125 000 zł question *20%: **Natalya Gvozdikova and Yevgeny Zharikov's 50,000 rubles question **Dana Borisova and Stanislav Kostyushkin's 50,000 rubles question **Natalya Gvozdikova and Zurab Sotkilava's 100,000 rubles question *19%: **Leonid Parfyonov's 64,000 rubles question **Nikolay Zhukov's 16,000 rubles question **Viktor Savitsky's 500 rubles question **Mikhail Galustyan's 3,000 rubles question **David Jackson's $7,000 question *18%: **Vladimir Vlasov's 3,000 rubles question **Igor Ugolnikov and Yevgeny Margulis's 25,000 rubles question *17%: **Galina Baranova's 8,000 rubles question **Pavel Sanayev's 15,000 rubles question **Agnieszka Faust's 2 000 złotych question *16%: Nikolay Bandurin and Mikhail Vashukov's 15,000 rubles question *15%: **David Patrick's $16,000 question **Viktoriya Morozova and Anton Makarsky's 400,000 rubles question **Alla Ioshpe and Stakhan Rakhimov's 400,000 rubles question *14%: **Beth Plummer's $32,000 question **Larisa Luzhina's 1,000 rubles question **Vladimir Petrov's 100,000 rubles question **Alexander Schirwindt and Mikhail Schirwindt's 100,000 rubles question **Lyubov Rudenko and Aristarkh Livanov's 100,000 rubles question **Larisa Verbitskaya and Vladimir Korenev's 15,000 rubles question *12%: **Oksana Fandera and Filipp Yankovsky's 16,000 rubles question **Dmitry Nagiyev's 200,000 rubles question **Eduard Martsevich's 15,000 rubles question **Alexander Demidov and Rostislav Khait's 10,000 rubles question *11%: **Shintaro Ishihara's ¥150,000 question **Rob Berman's $500 question **Petr Votruba's 10,000 Kč question **Jiří Reichel's 20,000 Kč question **Karina Kashinskaya's 1,000 rubles question **Olga Lomonosova's 5,000 rubles question **Vladimir Ushkov's 25,000 rubles question **Boris Smolkin and Olga Prokofyeva's 15,000 rubles question *10%: **Hiroyuki Tanaka's ¥500,000 question **Aleksandra Kozera's 1000 zł question **Olga Shelest and Anton Komolov's 50,000 rubles question **Maxim Trankov and Tatyana Volosozhar's 10,000 rubles question *9%: **Shinle Anishi's ¥1,500,000 question **Junichi Ishida's ¥500,000 question **Viktor Krutilin's 32,000 rubles question **Natalya Raybman's 1,000 rubles question *8%: **Doug Van Gundy's $100 question **Sachie Murata's ¥750,000 question **Nozomi Kimura's ¥50,000 question **Beata Wodejko-Kucharska's 5000 zł question **Dmitry Nosov and Svetlana Masterkova's 50,000 rubles question **Daniil Spivakovsky's 10,000 rubles question **Vasily Seleznev's 2,000 rubles question *7%: **David Thompson's £2,000 question **Toshihiko Ikemizu's ¥500,000 question **Yury Smirnov's 15,000 rubles question **Viktor Skitovich's 2,000 rubles question **Alexander Marshal's 15,000 rubles question *6%: **John Nelson's $4,000 question **Dmitry Miller and Kseniya Lavrova-Glinka's 10,000 rubles question **Alexey Buldakov's 5,000 rubles question **Nádia Santos's R$2,000 question *5%: **Yoshihide Kurimoto's ¥250,000 question **Leonid Lisavetsky's 200 rubles question **Sergey Yelizarov's 3,000 rubles question *4%: **Ibuki Gozen's ¥250,000 question **Masae Kudo's ¥20,000 question **Erika Yamakawa's ¥100,000 question **Sergey Tikhonov's 5,000 rubles question **Sanzhar Madiev and Nurtas Adambay's 40,000 tenge question *3%: **Yoko Kandori's ¥250,000 question **Suisenji Kiyoko's ¥150,000 question **Giada De Laurentiis's $3,000 question *2%: **Małgorzata Łuczkiewicz's 500 zł question **Alexey Shmelev's 8,000 rubles question *1%: **Donna Minors's £2,000 question **Vladimir Permyakov and Vyacheslav Vorobyov's 500 rubles question **Mana Ashida's ¥100,000 question **Paul Zerdin's $1,000 question Bottom 2 tied *24%: Jose T. Mathew's Rs. 320,000 question *21%: **Milena Voháňková's 160,000 Kč question **Nikolay Semenenko's 15,000 rubles question **Azat Surakmatov's 8,000 som question *19%: Irina Slutskaya and Yevgeny Plyushchenko's 15,000 rubles question *18%: **Jeff Siehl's $125,000 question **Lidiya Kozlova and Zoya Zelinskaya's 200,000 rubles question *17%: **Anna Bolshova's 32,000 rubles question **Igor Mirkurbanov and Vladimir Korenev's 400,000 rubles question *16%: **Demon Kogure Excellency's ¥1,000,000 question **Ivan Skobrev and Anton Komolov's 800,000 rubles question **Yury Nikolayev and Rovshan Askerov's 800,000 rubles question *15%: **Martin Balcar's 40,000 Kč question **Yury Abelentsev's 10,000 rubles question **Roman Madyanov and Vladimir Sterzhakov's 10,000 rubles question **Alexander Druz and Alexander Rozenbaum's 10,000 rubles question **Muffy Marracco's $100,000 question *14%: **Angie Hamrick's $8,000 question **Anatoly Kotovrasov's 4,000 rubles question **Tatyana and Yury Kotlovenko's 8,000 rubles question **Natalya Mikhaylova and Alexander Zhulin's 25,000 rubles question *13%: **John Cuthbertson's $32,000 question **Igor Sazeyev's 64,000 rubles question **Georgy Grechko's 125,000 rubles question **Sergey Kutyrev and Yekaterina Petrova's 32,000 rubles question **Anfisa Chekhova's 50,000 rubles question **Arkady Arkanov and Yana Poplavskaya's 100,000 rubles question *12%: **Ueno Kozuenashi's ¥2,500,000 question **Čeněk Matocha's 500,000 Kč question **Garik Martirosyan and Zhanna Martirosyan's 25,000 rubles question **Yuly Gusman and Alexey Lysenkov's 200,000 rubles question **Lion Izmaylov and Igor Khristenko's 15,000 rubles question *11%: **Judith Beacroft's £2,000 question **Kazuyuki Nose's ¥1,000,000 question **Yelena Yelagina's 4,000 rubles question **Dmitry Khrustalev and Yekaterina Varnava's 1,000 rubles question **Yury Nikolayev and Igor Nikolayev's 25,000 rubles question **Minty Salonga's ₱70,000 question *10%: **Adam Poszewiecki's 2000 zł question **Julietta Stepanyan's 100 rubles question **Olga Kokorekina's 25,000 rubles question **Mariya Kiseleva and Ilya Averbukh's 10,000 rubles question **Vladimir Plekhov's 3,000 rubles question **Alexander Frolov's 50,000 rubles question **Yekaterina Rednikova and Ivan Stebunov's 15,000 rubles question *9%: **Denis Markov's 25,000 rubles question **Nikita Vysotsky's 5,000 rubles question **Yury Malikov and Inna Malikova's 100,000 rubles question *8%: **Yevgeny Redko's 5,000 rubles question **Semen Altov and Arkady Inin's 25,000 rubles question **Oleg Gazmanov and Rodion Gazmanov's 10,000 rubles question **Irada Zeynalova and Anton Vernitsky's 25,000 rubles question *7%: **Tomomi Motomura's ¥750,000 question **Yana Churikova and Andrey Malakhov's 64,000 rubles question **Vladimir Didykh's 4,000 rubles question **Andrey Makarevich's 10,000 rubles question **Leonid Parfyonov and Yelena Chekalova's 10,000 rubles question **Larisa Latynina's 5,000 rubles question **John Quiring 's ₱10,000 question *6%: **Kazimierz Śwircz's 5000 zł question **Larisa Verbitskaya ana Zhanna Agalakova's 8,000 rubles question **Svetlana Kisir's 8,000 rubles question **Nikolay Tuzov's 15,000 rubles question **Eldar Ramazanov's 2,000 rubles question **Boris Tokarev and Lyudmila Gladunko's 100,000 rubles question **Aglaya Shilovskaya and Mikhail Movshovich's 10,000 rubles question **Ben De Vera's ₱100,000 question *5%: **Stephen Fox's $500 question **Shinya Miura's ¥50,000 question **Guts Ishimatsu's ¥750,000 question **Viktor Abduramanov's 16,000 rubles question **Lubomír Hanuš's 40,000 Kč question **Alexander Marshal's 5,000 rubles question **Alexander Zhulin's 3,000 rubles question **Viktor Gusev's 5,000 rubles question **Natalya Senchukova and Viktor Rybin's 5,000 rubles question **Pyotr Tolstoy's 10,000 rubles question **Anton Yeskin and Denis Maydanov's 25,000 rubles question **Margarita Drobyazko and Stanislav Yarushin's 25,000 rubles question **Patrycja Gaillard's 40 000 zł question *4%: **Nobuteru Ishihara's ¥250,000 question **Masakazu Mimura's ¥750,000 question **Ted Patchell's $8,000 question **Kirill Tolmatsky's 4,000 rubles question **Oleg Pavlov's 3,000 rubles question **Andrey Urgant's 5,000 rubles question **Alexander Tsekalo and Igor Zhizhikin's 10,000 rubles question **Lev Durov and Yekaterina Durova's 1,500,000 rubles question **Sergey Volchkov and Sabina Mustayeva's 15,000 rubles question **Vladimir Markin and Stas Pieha's 10,000 rubles question **Regina Todorenko and Ivan Dalmatov's 1,000 rubles question **Tursunay Seydullayeva 60,000 tenge question *3%: **Osamu Koromo Otani's ¥750,000 question **Shuji Misumi ¥500,000 question **Yuichi Miyata's ¥500,000 question **Akio Seto's ¥750,000 question **Nikolay Barskov's 200 rubles question **Natalya Tenyakova and Darya Yurskaya's 2,000 rubles question **Alexander Maslyansky's 8,000 rubles question **Mikhail Boyarsky's 2,000 rubles question **Yury Ivanov's 5,000 rubles question **Nikolay Valuyev's 1,000 rubles question **Dana Borisova's 15,000 rubles question **Vladimir Orlov's 15,000 rubles question **Viktoriya Tolstoganova and Roman Madyanov's 15,000 rubles question *2%: **Adam Fine's $1,000 question **Masahide Sakamaki's ¥2,500,000 question **Haru Nakazaki's ¥30,000 question **Miwako Yamakawa's ¥500,000 question **Hidenori Honjo ¥150,000 question **Daijo Kasahara's ¥1,000,000 question **Shinji Otsuka's ¥750,000 question **Hiroaki Masaki's ¥500,000 question **Pinko Izumi's ¥250,000 question **Hiromi Miyamoto's ¥50,000 question **Yevgeny Artemov's 2,000 rubles question **David's 4th question **Alla Volgina's 1,000 rubles question **Ilya Novikov's 64,000 rubles question **Yury Nikulin's 500 rubles question **Vadim Kolganov and Timur Rodriguez's 1,000 rubles question **Alla Mikheyeva and Maxim Marinin's 5,000 rubles question **Irina Burenkova and Kurban Nabiulin's 3,000 rubles question **Polina Sibagatullina and Anton Lirnik's 50,000 question *1%: **Isao Tanaka's ¥30,000 question **Yoshiteru Nanbara's ¥150,000 question **Hitomi Sakamoto's ¥250,000 question **Shoko Mishima's ¥500,000 question **Jim Van Bochove's $2,000 question **Mark Dixon's $2,000 question **Jason Francis's $500 question **Heinrich Röhrl's €32.000 question **Vincent Frommer's €300 question **Ehrlich Brothers €16.000 question *0%: **Eva Whittam's £2,000 question **Gerry Lennon's £250,000 question **Eric Camacho's $500 question **Masami Ogawa's ¥250,000 question **Yoji Okubo's ¥100,000 question **Hiromi Kadono ¥50,000 question **Chukwuma Eze's ₦10,000,000 question **Tatyana Telezhenko's 2,000 rubles question **Svetlana Izvekova and Alexey Kuznetsov's 16,000 rubles question **Lev Sokologorsky's 15,000 rubles question **Ildus Barkhatov's 25,000 rubles question **Vladimir Kutuzov's 50,000 rubles question **Tatyana Voytyuk-Protsenko and Dmitry Iosifov's 100,000 rubles question **Marat Basharov's 5,000 rubles question **Konstantin Rachkov's 25,000 rubles question **Nadezhda Dias's 200,000 rubles question **Marina Chernova's 1,000 rubles question **Yury Chernov and Mikhail Kokshenov's 25,000 rubles question **Karen Shakhnazarov and Vladimir Menshov's 200,000 rubles question **Shashi Kant Timothy's Rs. 3,000 question **Clayton Finney's $2,000 question **Nurlan Abdullin and Dilnaz Akhmadieva's 20,000 tenge question Top 3 tied *30%: Contestant's $25,000 question Bottom 3 tied *23%: ** John Brown's $250,000 question ** Kseniya Lavrova-Glinka and Yelena Biryukova's 25,000 rubles question *20%: ** Thure Lindhardt and Rasmus Hammerich's Kr. 1,000,000 question ** Galina Konshina and Sevara Nazarkhan's 200,000 rubles question *16%: Oksana Malikova's 10,000 rubles question *15%: Contestant’s ₡5 000 000 question *12%: Don Rohan's $250,000 question *10%: Jakub Gozdanek's 2000 zł question *8%: **David Bower's 300 rubles question **Vladislav Radimov and Tatyana Bulanova's 50,000 rubles question *7%: Mikhail Grushevsky's 5,000 rubles question *6%: Vladimir Neupokoyev's 10,000 rubles question *5%: Kirill Nabutov's 2,000 rubles question *4%: Konrad Baliński's 2000 zł question *3%: **Kyōko Toshima's ¥30,000 question **Renat Temirgaleyev's 500 rubles question **Natalya Selezneva's 500 rubles question *2%: **Irina Miroshnichenko and Sergey Zhilin's 3,000 rubles question **Nicola Yeoman's £1,000 question *1%: **Akiko Higuchi's ¥250,000 question **Rahul Ghai's Rs. 3,000 question All 4 tied *Ndriçim Seferi's €250 question *A few times in the German version. *Contestant's ₡3,000,000 question Low range of results * 2% (24%-26%): Jaromír Bönisch's 80,000 Kč question * 2% (24%-26%): Drew Bayers's $20,000 question * 3% (24%-27%): Jose T. Mathew's Rs. 320,000 question * 5% (23%-28%): Marcin Jużyk's 40,000 zł quesion * 6% (22%-28%): Aysha Japarkulova's 8,000 som question * 6% (22%-28%): Zarlyk Omuraliyev's 4,000 som question * 6% (22%-28%): Meyman Tokoyev's 8,000 som question * 8% (22%-30%): Dastan Nuraliyev's 8,000 som question * 8% (21%-29%): Jumabek Toktosun uulu's 4,000 som question * 8% (20%-28%): Jusupali Gaparov's 8,000 som question * 11% (21%-32%): Milena Voháňková's 160,000 Kč question * 11% (21%-32%): Azat Surakmatov's 8,000 som question * 12% (19%-31%): Tunukbek Moydunov's 16,000 som question * 12% (19%-31%): Murat Chynyyev's 16,000 som question * 13% (19%-32%): Joanna Radosz's 40,000 zł question * 13% (20%-33%): Erin Kay Van Pay's $20,000 question * 14% (18%-32%): Kinga Rusin and Piotr Kraśko's 500,000 zł question * 14% (21%-35%): Robert Zagitov and Nasra Miari's 125,000 rubles question * 14% (18%-32%): Gulmira Jumagulova's 4,000 som question * 14% (18%-32%): Aza Turaliyeva's 2,000 som question * 14% (18%-32%): Kylychbek Azarov's 8,000 som question Voting for "blank" answers * Australia: ** 5% and 3% - Rick Bowman's $125,000 question * Czech Republic: ** 12% and 1% - Lucie Dlouhá's 40,000 Kč question ** 3% - Aleš Černík's 10,000 Kč question ** 2% and 2% - Michaela Řehulová's 80,000 Kč question * Ecuador: ** 3% and 6% - Claudia Peralta's $800 question ** 3% and 1% - Maria Fernanda Compte's $10,000 question ** 4% - Vicente Vallejo's $15,000 question * Germany: ** 2% and 2% - Eckhard Freise's DM 500,000 question * Hungary: ** 3% - Berkes László's 200,000 Ft question * Iran: ** 25% and 2% - Rouhollah Aslani's IRR 6,000,000 question ** 6% and 3% - Hassan Safari's IRR 4,000,000 question ** 1% and 1% - Qasem Eshaghi's IRR 10,000,000 question * Japan: ** 1% and 1% - Hitomi Sakamoto's ¥250,000 question * Kazakhstan: ** 1% and 3% - Yermek Taychibekov's 500 tenge question * Netherlands: ** 5% - Edwin Vlems's FL 4,000 question * Poland: ** 10% - Iwona's 200 zł question (1999) * Russia ** 9% and 1% - Svetlana Shvedova's 16,000 rubles question ** 5% and 1% - Mikhail Levandovsky's 250,000 rubles question ** 8% - Igor Koblov's 2,000 rubles question ** 6% - Arkady Poyasov's 4,000 rubles question ** 5% and 3% - Boris Berman and Eldar Zhandarev's 15,000 rubles question ** 4% and 4% - Alexander Nosik's 25,000 rubles question ** 4% and 3% - Larisa Chizhova's 1,000 rubles question ** 4% and 2% - Igor Zelenitsyn's 8,000 rubles question ** 4% - Alexander Okhotin's 50,000 rubles question ** 3% and 1% - Valery Ukhov's 4,000 rubles question ** 3% and 1% - Konstantin Bezrukavy's 5,000 rubles question ** 2% and 2% - Ilya Novikov's 64,000 rubles question ** 1% and 1% - Tatyana Zenina's 15,000 rubles question ** 1% - Eduard Petukhov's 16,000 rubles question ** 1% - Tatyana Golovina's 400,000 rubles question ** 1% - Valentina Dolgopolova's 5,000 rubles question * United States: ** 5% - Tom Ashton's $8,000 question ** 4% and 1% - Jason Alexander's $500,000 question ** 3% - Edie Falco's $250,000 question ** 2% - David Honea's $32,000 question ** 1% and 1% - Emeril Lagasse's $125,000 question ** 1% and 1% - Jim Laverty's $125,000 question ** 1% - David Goodman's $1,000,000 question Cases of the majority of the audience being wrong within the first 10 questions *Australia: **Richard Farrington's $1,000 question: 59% **Erin Bride's $300 question: 61% *Costa Rica: **Contestant's ₡2 000 000 question: 100% *France: **Henri's €3,000 question: 56% *Poland: **Przemysław's 16 000 zł question: 78% *Turkey: **Jokeri Murat's 500 TL question: 64% *United Kingdom: **Sarah Woodier's £8,000 question: 65% **Eileen Robinson's £32,000 question: 62% **Peter Thomas's £16,000 question: 55% **Mike Hanson's £32,000 question: 56% **Suzanne Barton and Tom Lynch's £16,000 question: 80% **David Clifford's £16,000 question: 67% **Trevor Montague's £32,000 question: 72% **Gary Lucy and Andrew Lancel's £50,000 question: 72% **Gill O'Donnell's £20,000 question: 81% *United States: **Grant Schindler's $8,000 question: 80% **Frank Lockwood's $300 question: 57% **David Rhodes's $15,000 question: 91% **Travis Roberts's $20,000 question: 66% **Will Lourcey's $7,000 question: 56% **James Coker's $7,000 question: 56% *Vietnam: **Phạm Thị Thu's ₫10,000,000 question: 100% *Nigeria: **Ayomide Adegunle's ₦500,000 question: 91% Cases of the majority of the audience being right within the last 5 questions *United Kingdom: **Martin Skillings's £250,000 question: 74% **Jonathan Green's £500,000 question: 43% **Gerry Lennon's £250,000 question: 93% **Sylvia Nixon's £250,000 question: 52% **Margaret Whittaker's £64,000 question: 60% **Keith Morgan's £125,000 question: 53% **Mark Townsend's £64,000 question: 77% **Peter Gaynor's £125,000 question: 78% **Graham Hickin's £250,000 question: 37% **Kate Heusser's £500,000 question: 70% **John Randall's £125,000 question: 34% **Nathan Birtle's £500,000 question: 64% **David Edwards's £125,000 question: 62% **Diane Hallagan's £250,000 question: 78% **Karl Shuker's £250,000 question: 68% **Rob Mitchell's £250,000 question: 68% **Pat Gibson's £64,000 question: 62% **Steve Kidd's £64,000 question: 70% **James Plaskett's £250,000 question: 62% *Australia: **Rick Bowman's $125,000 question: 63% *United States: **Michael Avitzur's $64,000 question: 41% **Allen Harris's $500,000 question: 80% **James Alexander's $500,000 question: 65% **Bernie Cullen's $1,000,000 questio: 69% **Drew Scheeler's $100,000 question: 40% **Charles Esten's $250,000 question: 65% *Russia: **Svetlana Yaroslavtseva's 3,000,000 ruble question: 37% **Dmitry Nagiyev's 100,000 ruble question: 73% **Timur Budayev's 3,000,000 ruble question: 47% *Philippines: **Sharon Cuneta's ₱600,000 question: 35% *Hong Kong: **James Wong and Petrina Fung's HK$1,000,000 question: 85% *Czech Republic: **Bohdan Kałuža's 2,500,000 Kč question: 63% **Miloslav Mrvík's 2,500,000 Kč question: 42% **Zdeněk Jánský's 640,000 Kč question: 59% *Isreal: **Izhar Nevo's 64,000 shekels question: 85% *Ukraine: **Svyatoslav Vakarchuk's 64,000 hryvnia: 74% *Germany: **Eckhard Freise's DM 500,000 question: 91% **Theodor Köster's €500,000 question: 85% **Anke Engelke's €125,000 question: 75% *Poland: **Anna Cichosz's 500 000 zł question: 90% Errors 0% for all four * United Kingdom: **Donna Hearnden's £10,000 question **Joe Pasquale & Phil Tufnell's £10,000 question * France: **Michael Yoün & Ary Abittan’s 12,000 € question * Kazakhstan: **Yevgeny Malischuk's 10,000,000 tenge question **Sergey Lavrishchev's 150,000 tenge question **Jibek Karamanova's 60,000 tenge question Other Errors * Russia: A & D are missed (September 26, 2009). vi:Ai là triệu phú/Kết quả của khán giả Category:Statistics